Réu Cofesso
by ThaMyRis
Summary: Rony recorre à um pergaminho para desabafar seus sentimentos por Hermione, e um inusitado ciúme da aproximação desta de seu melhor amigo. Poderá ele, um dia, declarar-se pessoalmente à garota?


* * *

**Réu Confesso** Um 

"Eu nunca gostei de escrever, mas a necessidade nos faz mudar, às vezes. Eu poderia dizer tudo o que vou dizer diretamente a você, isso seria o certo, mas eu nunca conseguiria. Talvez você nunca leia essa carta... carta? Não sei se seria isso mesmo. Ela não é endereçada, não tem um destinatário certo... Ela seria a você, se não fosse por nosso bom amigo Potter...

Talvez uma confissão. Sim, uma confissão. Talvez você nunca a leia... eu certamente não vou deixar. Talvez eu a queime depois que terminar... Boa idéia!... Mas isso não amenizará minha dor, e não tirará você daqui de dentro.

Mas eu não quero tira-la daqui, nunca. És minha cara amiga, minha companheira, e como te quero bem, não sabe como. Não sabe o quanto.

Você deve saber por que vivo te criticando, mas esse não é o motivo real. Eu tento esconder (e escondo bem escondido, diga-se de passagem) o que realmente estou sentindo. Mas hoje, ao olhar para você, e depois para Harry (e é aí que ele entra nessa história), percebi que eu transbordava um sentimento estranho que nunca havia experimentado.

Vocês se abraçaram. E surgiram imagens à minha frente, cenas de nossas aventuras juntos. Você e ele... Você e eu...

Ouvi falar que há um nome para isso... Ciúmes. Mas há momentos em que não sinto nada disso, apenas me alegro em ter vocês dois perto de mim, e isso basta.

Porém a vida é feita de muitos momentos, felizes e tristes, de amor e de ódio. Não, eu não te odeio, muito menos a ele, a quem sempre vou amar e agradecer por sua amizade. Já disse que te quero bem, e repito quantas vezes for preciso. É que vejo a maneira com que você me olha, e isso me intriga.

Embora não consiga vê-la com alguém desde Vitor Krum, todos os olhares e detalhes nossos vieram à tona naquele momento. Aquele abraço de quem se gosta não foi pra mim, não foi comigo. Era pra doer, mas não doeu. Apenas aquele sentimento estranho, e aquelas "visões". E só.

Era isso que tinha pra lhe confessar. Pois eu me sinto réu na acusação de sentir ciúmes de meus melhores amigos, a quem daria a vida e a varinha.

Haverá agora algum julgamento? Alguma pena? Estou pronto. Mas quem seria o juiz? Ninguém tem direito de julgar meus sentimentos, e nem se um dementador o tivesse, não haveria provas suficientemente coerentes para mandar-me à Azkaban. Apenas esse pedaço de pergaminho... E é por isso que preciso queima-lo!

Mas já estou condenado. E preso. Por vontade.

Está na hora de acender a lareira, já está ficando muito frio aqui. Logo voltarei a lhe ver, depois das festas de Ano Novo. E Harry, onde estará?"

Rony olhou a neve lá fora, estava realmente muito frio. Pousou a pena sobre o pergaminho e levantou-se para acender a grande lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória, que estava vazia.

Depois, voltou a escrever:

"Lembrei-me, foi falar com Hagrid. Não sei como conseguiu sair com esse frio cortante lá fora. Claro! Que cabeça a minha! As novas Gomardentes, importadas da Rússia, e vendidas na Dedosdemel. São ótimas, mantêm o corpo quente e protegido do frio. E você adora".

Abriu uma goma que carregava no bolso do casaco e começou a masca-la. Logo um calor percorreu todo o seu corpo, e ele teve que tirar o casaco, pois suava.

"Acho que já me sinto melhor, essa goma não aqueceu só o meu corpo, mas meu coração. E com o coração mais quente, posso dizer que tenho culpa. Posso dizer que, se você ler esse pergaminho (espero que não leia) por acaso, não considere minha confissão e minhas desculpas, e não abrande minha pena, mande-me direto para o beijo do dementador".

E Rony não demorou a jogar o pergaminho ao fogo da lareira, assim que Harry entrou na sala comunal, tremendo de frio.

Brr... Essas gomas são muito boas, mas só enquanto duram... – disse ele, correndo para perto da lareira.

Rony chegou perto de Harry e lhe estendeu uma Gomardente. Este olhou nos olhos do amigo, e não perdeu a oportunidade de perguntar o que queria perguntar desde aquela manhã:

O que você tem?

Rony estranhou a pergunta, mas achou uma saída.

Por enquanto, três Gomardentes. Por que?

Não falo disso. – disse Harry, a mão no ombro do amigo. – Você está estranho desde manhã... Desde que Mione se despediu da gente...

Rony olhou para o pergaminho, ou o que ainda restava dele, crepitando na lareira.

Harry... O que Mione significa pra você?

Harry já esperava esse tipo de pergunta. Desde o começo daquele último ano em Hogwarts, Rony ensaiava para dizer aquilo, e Harry já tinha percebido.

A minha melhor amiga, depois de você. – Harry estava convicto em sua resposta, e Rony não perguntou mais... não precisava ouvir mais nada... E desejou que Hermione estivesse ali, e que lesse sua confissão...

Não. Que ouvisse de sua boca! Não tinha nada a perder. Se temia perder o melhor amigo, agora isso já era passado. Diria a ela quando chegasse. Confessaria e não mais estaria preso... Seria salvo dos dementadores... Dos dementadores do seu coração...

Dois 

Aquele Natal tinha sido muito bom para Harry, ele pôde esfriar a cabeça diante do que ainda estava por vir (ele estava decidido a pedir Cho Chang em namoro, finalmente). Mas Rony parecia ausente, não falava com ninguém... Harry sabia o que o preocupava, e compreendia perfeitamente que Rony precisava refletir muito, então não lhe fazia perguntas.

Dias depois, os alunos de Hogwarts que saíram da escola no Natal retornavam, e Harry estava ansioso por ver Cho Chang (que também tinha viajado no Natal), e acabar logo com suas agonias... Rony, ao contrário, parecia ainda mais distante. "Ansioso pela chegada de Mione?", lhe perguntou Harry. E Rony apenas sacudiu a cabeça, afirmando, com um olhar longínquo.

Você vai dizer à ela, não vai? – perguntou Harry, puxando de leve Rony pela capa.

Dizer o que? – Rony respondeu sem prestar atenção.

Ora essa! Dizer o que sente por ela!

Mas realmente... eu não sei o que é isso. – disse Rony, levantando-se da poltrona. A sala comunal vazia, a lareira acesa. Rony foi até ela. Tentou lembrar-se de tudo o que tinha escrito naquele pergaminho. Gostaria de não tê-lo atirado no fogo.

Por que você me perguntou aquilo, então?

Porque achei que... – e Rony não teve coragem de dizer que tinha ciúmes.

Achou que eu e Hermione... – Harry quase riu. – Olha Rony, se você está com ciúmes, isso...

Ciúmes, eu? – interrompeu Rony.

Harry chegou mais perto do amigo, e tocou-lhe o ombro, como à dias atrás.

Me promete uma coisa? – disse Harry, sério.

O que é?

Que quando Hermione entrar por aquela passagem, você não demorará mais de... uma hora para dizer que a ama.

Rony olhou para a porta da sala comunal. Hermione podia chegar a qualquer momento.

Também não é assim...

Por que? Você não a ama?

Rony pensou por um momento. E decidiu que se não fizesse isso agora, não teria tanta coragem assim em outro momento.

Prometo. – e mal Rony acabou de falar, a passagem da mulher gorda se abriu. Rony estremeceu, e Harry sorriu ao ver que era Gina quem entrava, e depois olhou para Rony, que, nervoso, esparramou-se no sofá ao lado da lareira, e cruzou os braços.

Olá Gina! – disse Harry sorrindo mais pelo comportamento de Rony do que por Gina.

Olá Harry. – disse Gina. – E, olá Ron! E então, como passaram o Natal?

O Natal em Hogwarts é sempre muito bom! – disse Harry. - Não é, Ron?

Ah, é sim. – respondeu Rony, distraidamente.

Gina estranhou a frieza do irmão, e chegou mais perto de Harry, dizendo baixinho:

O que há com ele?

Oh... – disse Harry, olhando para o amigo. – Ele deve estar cansado.

Ah... Cansado. Bem, Ron é muito estranho mesmo, nem sei por que estou perguntando. – disse ela, não muito convencida pela resposta. – Bom, eu vou subir. Preciso estudar um pouco ainda. Ah! E quando Hermione chegar, pode dizer que preciso falar com ela urgentemente?

Ron, ao ouvir o nome de Hermione, começou a prestar atenção no que a irmã dizia. Harry percebeu isso, e disse, em alto e bom som:

Claro. Mas creio que... ela pode demorar mais que o previsto.

Ahn... Concordo. – disse Gina, com um olhar enigmático para Rony, que se levantou do sofá. Sentiu vontade de bombardear Gina de perguntas sobre Hermione, com certeza ela sabia de alguma coisa. E talvez Harry também soubesse. Bem, mas podia muito bem não ser nada disso, e ele podia por tudo a perder.

Mas mesmo assim, eu darei o recado a ela. – disse Harry. Gina se despediu e subiu, antes que Rony pelo menos perguntasse onde estava Hermione, pois as duas sempre andavam juntas.

Bom, acho que é você quem vai dar o recado a Hermione. – disse Harry, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso. – Eu vou finalmente botar tudo em pratos limpos em relação a Cho... E se eu demorar mais, não vou ter coragem...

Te desejo sorte. – disse Rony, embora soubesse que para Harry seria fácil, e quem precisaria de sorte seria ele mesmo.

Eu te desejo o mesmo. – e saiu pela passagem.

A espera estava fazendo com que Rony ficasse ainda mais agoniado. Meia hora havia se passado, e nada de Hermione aparecer. Por duas vezes, teve a impressão que alguém o observava do alto da escada do dormitório das meninas, e quando se aproximava para tentar ver quem era, apenas conseguia ouvir passos apressados subindo de volta.

Onde Hermione estava afinal? Talvez devesse sair para procura-la, talvez ela estivesse na biblioteca...ou no salão principal. Não, melhor não sair. Podiam se desencontrar. E aí, adeus coragem de falar com ela.

Estava ficando impaciente. Olhava o vazio. E de repente seus olhos caíram sobre a escrivaninha. Havia uma pena esquecida lá em cima, um tinteiro e um pedaço de pergaminho. Levantou-se, caminhou até a escrivaninha e examinou os materiais. Eram seus, esquecidos ali desde o dia em que escreveu sua confissão. Andava tão aéreo, tão distraído. E se perguntou como ninguém havia mexido em nada. Estava tudo como ele havia deixado naquele dia. Sentou-se na cadeira, pegou a pena e molhou no tinteiro.

"E mais uma vez, a necessidade me fez mudar. Por acaso, estou eu aqui esperando você. Onde você está? Não importa. Eu vou esperar, mesmo se quando você chegar, minha coragem já tenha ido embora... Hoje já não faz tão frio, acho que é o nervosismo. Gina chegou e disse algo que me fez pensar... Mas acho que ela, por conta das mudanças que aconteceram (o "namoro" de Harry com Cho), está imaginando coisas...

Eu falei com Harry, isso me aliviou um bocado. Ele ama a Cho, e... creio que você também não sente nada por ele além de uma amizade gigantesca. Tomara que esteja certo quanto a isso. Se não estiver, creio que nunca mais verei Harry da mesma maneira. É ignorância de minha parte, eu sei, mas meu coração não é assim tão tolerante. Nunca o odiarei, eu já disse da outra vez. Eu o amo. Mas amo você também."

**Três**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors. _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul... _

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back ... home _

E então Ron ouviu passos. Eram na sala comunal, mas não havia ninguém ali além de Ron. A maioria dos alunos da Grifinória estavam no salão principal, era hora do lanche.

Seu coração batia forte. Era como se sentisse, ou pressentisse, que alguém estava vindo, ou que já estava ali. Uma idéia vaga passou por sua cabeça, a de que Hermione estava espiando-o. Não, não era do feitio de Hermione. Bem que poderia ser Gina, ela sim costumava espiar ele e Harry quando conversavam. Chamou:

Gina? É você? – surpreendeu-se com seu tom de voz. Parecia assustado, nervoso, com medo.

"Dementadores!" – pensou ele. – "Eles vieram, estão aqui, eu sei, eu sinto!"

Tremia. Rapidamente, levantou-se da escrivaninha. Tão rapidamente, que esbarrou no tinteiro, que escorreu por sobre o pergaminho. Mas Ron estava muito apavorado para perceber que mais uma "carta" sua se perdera... Subiu apressado para o quarto. Não sabia bem o que movia suas pernas, com certeza não era sua mente. Ele estava cheio de pensamentos confusos. Visões começaram a bombardeá-lo: Harry e Cho; dementadores; o abraço de Mione e Harry; um beijo entre Mione e Harry; mais dementadores; o salão comunal; sua carta queimando na lareira; milhões de dementadores; Gina; Hermione e Vitor Krum; Hermione lendo sua segunda carta; um dementador prestes a lhe dar o Beijo.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside _

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone _

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

Soltou um grito. Caiu de joelhos no meio do corredor, já perto da porta de seu dormitório. Lá embaixo, alguns alunos voltavam do lanche. Hermione estava entre eles, e ouviu o grito. Subiu depressa, seguida de Neville e alguns outros alunos e alunas.

Ron! – chamou Mione, acolhendo-o para junto de si. Rony tremia, Hermione percebeu isso e chamou novamente:

Rony! Acorde! – ele tinha os olhos cerrados, mas pôde ouvir a voz de Hermione, baixinho, como se estivesse sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me _

_Breathe... into me and make me real bring me ... to life _

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside _

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone _

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie) _

_(There's nothing inside) _

_Bring me to life_

Depois acordou na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey tirava um termômetro de seu braço.

Hum... agora está normal. – e vendo que ele acordava. – Oh! Você está aí. Bem, acho que agora você está bem melhor. Pode ir se quiser, mas prometa que não ficará sem comer por mais de duas horas, ouviu bem?

S-sim... – disse Ron. Só agora pôde se lembrar do que acontecera, e de que estava sem comer nada desde manhã. Olhou à sua volta. Madame Pomfrey saiu antes mesmo dele lhe perguntar quem o trouxe até a enfermaria. Ouviu alguma coisa de que tentava se lembrar. Era um chiado, um sussurro, uma voz. "Ron! Acorde!" – dizia ela. Era Hermione. Lembrou de tudo. As visões, os pergaminhos, suas cartas.

_Frozen... inside without your touch, without your love, darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead..._

Num salto, tirou as cobertas que o envolviam. Calçou os sapatos, ficou de pé. Algo o tinha feito perder o medo, decidir que ficar ali parado não ia adiantar. Tinha pago um mico, desmaiando daquela maneira, mas isso não tinha importância. Sua confissão era mais importante. Hermione era mais importante.

_All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see _

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me _

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems _

_I've got to open my eyes to everything _

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul _

_(Don't let me die here there must be something wrong) _

_Bring me to life _

Saiu da enfermaria sem perceber que sua roupa estava amassada, e seus cabelos ruivos, despenteados. Percorreu os corredores do castelo de Hogwarts, sem perceber que todos o olhavam, e alguns até riam (todos eles, alunos da Sonserina), entre eles, Draco Malfoy, ainda com o braço enfaixado da "surra" que levou de Harry num duelo. Passou por Harry, que estava às voltas com Cho Chang, e ele, vendo que Rony tinha uma expressão decidida e que seus olhos brilhavam, chamou-o. Mas não obteve resposta.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside _

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside _

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone _

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

_Bring me to life _

_(I've been living a lie) _

_(There's nothing inside) _

_Bring me to life..._

**Quatro**

Rony entrou pela passagem da mulher gorda, e procurou em meio ao zumzumzum das vozes no salão comunal aquela que tinha sussurrado seu nome em meio às trevas, tentando traze-lo de volta. Procurou em meio aqueles rostos, aquele que queria contemplar a dias. Todos o olharam, um pouco espantados, pois muitos ali haviam visto-o desmaiar e ouvido-o gritar. Mas Rony não se importou. E seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione.

Ela não soube o que dizer quando o viu. Naqueles últimos dias, apenas Gina ouvira suas angústias. Sim, pois, como ele, ela também estava angustiada. Tinha uma dúvida. Mas já não tinha mais. Aquele momento foi como tirar uma tonelada de indecisões de cima de sua cabeça, isso a aliviou um bocado.

Rony, por sua vez, ficou imóvel, paralisado. Ela estava ali, e ele não sabia como começar. Era difícil correr um grande risco, mas se ele não se arriscasse, poderia não mais viver.

Rony deu o primeiro passo, e Hermione se deu conta de que estavam sendo observados atentamente por todo o contingente da Grifinória. Alguém entrou pela passagem da mulher gorda, era Harry. Ao mesmo tempo, Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino, e parou bem ao lado de Hermione. Esta, e seu amigo Ron, se fitavam e se comunicavam pelo olhar, não sabendo se tinham sido compreendidos um pelo outro.

Harry tocou Rony no ombro, e só então ele percebeu que não poderia dizer o que tinha a dizer na frente de todo mundo. Caminhou lentamente até Hermione, e todos o acompanharam com os olhos.

Mione sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido e tão forte, que teve a sensação de que ele doía. Gina sorriu quando Rony começou a falar:

Preciso muito falar com você, agora.

"Agora que eu já disse, estou me sentindo leve, tão leve... Não há nada melhor que desabafar um problema, e ouvir uma solução. Quando conseguimos ficar sozinhos, mesmo sob a curiosidade de todos, alguma magia nos envolveu. Era como se nossas varinhas tivessem se unido num só feitiço. E ele conjurou um sentimento ainda maior do que aquele que eu sentia, e que não sabia o que era. Ele conjurou o amor dentro de mim. Mesmo que sua resposta tenha sido um tanto confusa, e o amor não tenha se expressado exatamente aí dentro de você, eu estou contente.

Porque realmente eu sei o que é isso que você sente. Eu senti isso, e não faz muito tempo. E talvez com o tempo isso se resolva, como aconteceu com Harry e Cho Chang. Tudo bem que para eles o amor ainda não chegou completamente, e eles tenham decidido se afastar, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas pra nós... pra nós eu creio que esse tempo que você precisa pra se decidir vai passar muito rápido, e que sua resposta será positiva. Eu a amo, e é impossível que você não me ame. Você mesma me disse isso, assim com essas palavras: "É impossível não te amar".

Mas você disse também: "Mas isso ainda é novo pra mim, e eu preciso aprender a lidar com isso". É novo pra mim também, e eu aprendi rápido. Creio que se você aprender as coisas do coração como aprende magia, terá se decidido antes mesmo de eu lhe entregar essa carta.

Eu já disse tudo isso a você ontem, lá no jardim. E confesso: estou te enrolando nessa carta longa pra lhe dizer apenas três palavras: EU TE AMO!"

Ron Weasley.

Rony estava tão satisfeito em finalmente entregar a Hermione uma carta de amor, que tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios ao pegar sua varinha. Disse algum feitiço de um livro antigo, conjurando assim um botão de rosa vermelha, que levou juntamente com a carta para Hermione.

Ao passar pelo salão comunal, já vazio ao cair da noite, deparou-se com Gina, sentada à escrivaninha, com uma pena na mão e o olhar longínquo. Ele se aproximou, e ela se assustou ao vê-lo, pegou rapidamente o pergaminho que estava escrevendo, amassou-o e jogou-o na lixeira ao lado da cadeira em que estava sentada.

O que é isso, Gina? – perguntou Ron.

N-Nada. – respondeu ela com um sorriso falso.

Hunf. – suspirou ele, virando-se para subir a escada do dormitório feminino.

Aonde você vai, Rony? – perguntou Gina, inocentemente.

Rony virou-se e respondeu ironicamente:

Em lugar nenhum.

Gina não entendia porque seu irmão era tão chato. Mas aceitou a resposta como uma pequena vingança por ela não lhe ter revelado o que tinha naquele pergaminho. Mas ela realmente não podia lhe revelar...

Rony subiu as escadas. Entrou no quarto de Hermione, esperou vê-la dormindo, mas nem ela, nem nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto estava lá. Deixou então sua carta e o botão de rosa em cima de uma pequena mesa, ao lado de uma janela que insistia em abrir com o vento. Rony fechou essa janela, mas depois que ele saiu, ela tornou a abrir, e o vento fez com que o pergaminho voasse janela abaixo, fazendo com que mais uma carta de Rony fosse perdida.

Ao passar novamente pelo salão, Rony deixou sua curiosidade tomar conta de seus olhos, e, aproveitando que Gina não estava (certamente tinha ido dormir), tirou de dentro da lixeira perto da escrivaninha o pedaço de pergaminho. Não acreditou quando leu: "Eu queria contar tudo a você, mas prefiro assim, mesmo que não saiba como escrever uma carta, botar tudo no pergaminho. Sei que já devia ter feito isso antes, mas nada é por acaso, e não foi por acaso que você terminou com Chang, como também não foi por acaso que decidi ajudar Hermione. Creio que preciso me ajudar. E ajudar você também... Meu querido Har".

Ron sorriu. Meu querido Har... Era Harry. Ele devia ter chegado bem naquele momento, por isso Gina nem terminou de escrever. Pobre Gina... estava confusa. Recorreu à confissão por escrito, como ele recorreu, e acabaria tendo que confessar pessoalmente, como ele confessou. Mas qual seria a culpa de Gina? Sim, porque Rony se sentiu culpado, pelo menos no começo, por sentir ciúmes de Harry e Hermione. Será que Gina também sentia ciúmes? Bem, ele não sabia ao certo. Mas decidiu que como ele, Gina também iria encontrar uma solução.

Amassou o pergaminho novamente, e jogou-o no lixo. Decidiu não alterar os acontecimentos, e não dizer nada a ninguém sobre o que tinha lido. Subiu para o quarto, e lá estava Harry, dormindo como uma pedra. Deitou-se em sua cama e adormeceu rapidamente. E naquela noite sonhou com Hermione.

Da surpresa de Rony, sobrou apenas o botão de rosa vermelha, que desabrochou magicamente nas mãos de Mione, quando esta retornou ao seu dormitório naquela noite. As colegas, que haviam chegado também, olharam fascinadas para a bela flor que Hermione tinha nas mãos, e ela, com os olhos cheios d'água, dormiu sabendo que mesmo que tivesse medo de amar, sentia que seu amor era muito maior que seus medos.

E aí? Ficou legal a continuação? Espero comentários:)

Autora: ThaMyRis

E-Mail: size=1 width=100% noshade>Site desenvolvido por ThaMyRis - BlueWords, desde 11 de novembro de 2001.  
Todos os direitos reservados aos autores das histórias. Esse site não tem fins lucrativos e não tem intenção  
de violar os direitos autorais dos autores das histórias que são usadas nas fanfics. 

**Principal - Cadastro - BW Awards - Fórum - Contato**

**Fanfics** --- Animes - Artistas - Crossovers - Filmes - Literatura - HQ - TV - Outros  
**Histórias Originais** --- Prosa - Poesias - Crônicas - RPG 


End file.
